


Sally Jackson's Mysterious Greek god

by HappyEverAfter07



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Greek god of the sea/ ocean, Percy Jacksons mom, Poseidon - Freeform, Romance, before the lighting theif, mortal x Greek god, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEverAfter07/pseuds/HappyEverAfter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Jackson is never had a normal life. </p><p>Ever since she was little, Sally was able to see through the mist. She saw the world how it was; monsters, gods and titans. No one else was able to see through the mist, so everyone thought that she was hallucating. </p><p>When Sally was 5, her parents were killed on an airplane hit by lighting during a storm. Reporters said it was a miracle that she was still alive seeing as she was the only survivor. </p><p>Scared, tired and heartbroken, Sally went to live with her uncle Rick. He was a selfish, rotten person who forced Sally to do all the house work. Sally, being the kind, forgiving angel that she is did her best. Unfortuantly, he got cancer, so Sallyspent most of her money on medicine for him. </p><p>When Rick died, Sally was old enough to live on her own. However, she didn't have enough money to go to collage and become an author so she got a job at a candy shop in New York Mattehaten.</p><p>A few years later a mysterious man enters her world. At the first sight, Sally sees him differently and immeadtly distrust him. However, the mysterious man is set on changing Sally's life forever for better</p><p>Or for worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally Jackson's Mysterious Greek god

This is my way of mourning the end of Rick Riodan's amazing series *wipes tear* so please comment, tell me what you think!!


End file.
